What If I'm Far From Home
by SatanOlinsky
Summary: Jay gets news he never thought he'd hear again- redeployment. How long and how far will he have to go to prove he belongs in Chicago- in Intelligence. Linstead, Burzek, and a little angst Linseride.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is my first fan fiction in writing, so bear with me. **_

**C**ommander Perry sat in his office, door and windows open. He sat in his chair, solemnly staring out into the dreary rainy weather the windy city of Chicago had given them. He'd just gotten a call from someone much higher up than he and didn't know much of what to think of it. He really didn't want to pass these news on, but he knew he had to. He was so deep in thought, he'd hardly heard someone come in and throw folders on the desk. Turning around, he raised his eyebrow and asked, in a playful-annoyed manner, "Nobody told you to knock as a child before walking into a room, huh? Grow up in a barn?"

Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt stared blankly at him before responding, "The door was wide open, Cowboy." She pointed at the folders, "Reports from last week's Intelligence bust and Ruzek's injury." Nodding at him, she finished with, "Nobody told you to wear over-alls while milking the cow, huh?" Perry looked at her, confused. She smirked and pointed at his shirt, where there was a small, white stain on it. "If anything, clean up all of your 'alone time' _before _you show up to work."

He ripped a tissue out of its box and gave her a look. "It's gravy from my biscuit this morning. Don't get too excited, there, Trudy." He looked back outside, seeing Detective Jay Halstead-late-, jump out of the bus and run across the street into headquarters. Officers Burgess and Paow-also late-followed

from the parking lot.

"Oh yeah. That's what I am. 'Excited.' Halstead better be naked in my living room with a donut slipped on and the theme song to 'Full House' playing on the radio before I see you and get excited." She half-smiled, walking away, only to run into said Halstead in the middle of the lobby, who had heard the last part mid-walk and stood frozen with her. She dropped her smile and stared blankly with that death glare of hers into his eyes.

Jay awkwardly looked around for an escape route, "Uhh-"

"Shut up." Platt said, walking calming back to her post.

Jay scrunched his eyebrows together, still confused and slightly disturbed, before finally making his way towards the gate that lead up to Intelligence. He was stopped by Commander Perry's voice beckoning him into his office.

"Close the door." The man ordered. The detective did as he was told, still a little confused. "Take a seat."

Halstead looked at him incredulously, unmoving. He looked up at the clock fidgeting with his jacket zipper. He was already an hour late. Perry asked him again, "Detective. Take. A seat. I mean it." Finally, Jay did as he was told.

"Am I in trouble?" The young cop asked.

"For being an hour late, yes."

"I can-"

"I don't care."

Jay stopped. Now he was really nervous. What the hell was going on?

The Commander sighed heavily and looked him dead in the eye.

"I just got a call from Admiral Jarem Davis." Jay's heart stopped. Face lost all trace of color and he body felt numb. He barely even heard the rest, "You've been called back into duty. Iraq and Afghanistan. You leave in four days."_** AN: This is my first fan fiction in writing, so bear with me. **_

**C**ommander Perry sat in his office, door and windows open. He sat in his chair, solemnly staring out into the dreary rainy weather the windy city of Chicago had given them. He'd just gotten a call from someone much higher up than he and didn't know much of what to think of it. He really didn't want to pass these news on, but he knew he had to. He was so deep in thought, he'd hardly heard someone come in and throw folders on the desk. Turning around, he raised his eyebrow and asked, in a playful-annoyed manner, "Nobody told you to knock as a child before walking into a room, huh? Grow up in a barn?"

Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt stared blankly at him before responding, "The door was wide open, Cowboy." She pointed at the folders, "Reports from last week's Intelligence bust and Ruzek's injury." Nodding at him, she finished with, "Nobody told you to wear over-alls while milking the cow, huh?" Perry looked at her, confused. She smirked and pointed at his shirt, where there was a small, white stain on it. "If anything, clean up all of your 'alone time' _before _you show up to work."

He ripped a tissue out of its box and gave her a look. "It's gravy from my biscuit this morning. Don't get too excited, there, Trudy." He looked back outside, seeing Detective Jay Halstead-late-, jump out of the bus and run across the street into headquarters. Officers Burgess and Paow-also late-followed

from the parking lot.

"Oh yeah. That's what I am. 'Excited.' Halstead better be naked in my living room with a donut slipped on and the theme song to 'Full House' playing on the radio before I see you and get excited." She half-smiled, walking away, only to run into said Halstead in the middle of the lobby, who had heard the last part mid-walk and stood frozen with her. She dropped her smile and stared blankly with that death glare of hers into his eyes.

Jay awkwardly looked around for an escape route, "Uhh-"

"Shut up." Platt said, walking calming back to her post.

Jay scrunched his eyebrows together, still confused and slightly disturbed, before finally making his way towards the gate that lead up to Intelligence. He was stopped by Commander Perry's voice beckoning him into his office.

"Close the door." The man ordered. The detective did as he was told, still a little confused. "Take a seat."

Halstead looked at him incredulously, unmoving. He looked up at the clock fidgeting with his jacket zipper. He was already an hour late. Perry asked him again, "Detective. Take. A seat. I mean it." Finally, Jay did as he was told.

"Am I in trouble?" The young cop asked.

"For being an hour late, yes."

"I can-"

"I don't care."

Jay stopped. Now he was really nervous. What the hell was going on?

The Commander sighed heavily and looked him dead in the eye.

"I just got a call from Admiral Jarem Davis." Jay's heart stopped. Face lost all trace of color and he body felt numb. He barely even heard the rest, "You've been called back into duty. Iraq and Afghanistan. You leave in four days."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Simple Silence

Jay doesn't remember what happened after that. Time stopped. Perry sat in silence, letting him soak it in. Afghanistan? Iraq? Why? Did he do something wrong? Was there something he missed when he was deployed all those years ago? The past was coming back to haunt him. He wasn't ready. He should have a choice, right? This isn't Civil War days; he can't be forced. However, if he didn't go, he'd look like a wuss. The settled kitten too scared to venture out of the scratching post tree house. The Commander's voice rang in his head and brought him back to reality.

"Do you need time? To pack, prepare? You can have paid leave for the rest of the week." Perry watched him carefully.

"Uh…. No. I'm good." He quickly stood and headed for the door. "I'll be upstairs."

Perry stood as well. "Detective." Jay turned, getting slightly annoyed now. Perry gave him a look, daring him to make a snarky comment. "You speak of this to no one. I mean it. Voight, Lindsay," Jay clenched his jaw regarding Erin, "No one. Not a word. This is between you, me, Sergeant Platt, and the military."

"Wait. How come Platt can know but not Voight?" He was growing impatient.

The door swung open as Platt barged in. Perry looked up at the ceiling sighing. Now he was getting annoyed. "Because you tell Hank, he tells Lindsay, she blows up, the whole department knows about it, and your mission is ruined because you can't trust anyone."

"Oh, and I'm supposed to trust you?" He raises his eyebrows at her as he catches the door. "You're the one with everyone's personal information, you could tell anyone too."

Perry put his hands on his hips and looked at the ground as Platt whipped around. "Yeah, you are. Because I'm the one with everyone's personal information, remember?"

Halstead took a deep breath and grumbled, "I'll be upstairs," once again before beginning to walk out. He slammed the door shut, making a picture fall off the wall when Perry told him, "Desk duty until you leave."

Trudy turned around to face an extremely annoyed Ron. "What? You can't expect me to be nice and full of joy when someone decides to be sassy with me, can you? Especially him?"

"Trudy, there is no such thing as 'nice' or 'full of joy' in your book. Now what, exactly did you come back in here for?"

"What? Oh. Nothing. I was standing outside the door eavesdropping and I wanted some input." She turned to leave and nodded to the floor, "Your picture fell," and left.

This was going to be a long day. 


End file.
